Till we meet again
by hellishway
Summary: Life of Facom Haddock takes on a roller coaster-ride on her 9th birthday. Her father Hiccup is more than determined to protect her but he too has his own grieving to deal with. And why is Astrid banished? Takes place 10 years after events of HTTYD2. First ever fanfic written. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Till We Meet Again**

 **AN**

 **This is my first story that I've written for fan fiction. Positive and constructive criticism is always appreciated but any kind of suggestion you want to give, I'll wholeheartedly accept it and will try to implement it and make it better next time. Hope you enjoy reading, and please review. It will really motivates me to write more.**

* * *

This is Berk. A place where both dragons and humans live in peace. And it has been since last 15 years. Considered as the strongest island in the whole of archipelago, Berk has everything provided and thus making it self-sufficient to keep harmony around the place. Due to the efforts taken by the village as a whole, many islands were tempted to adapt the lifestyle of Berk and tried their very best to become an ally of Berk.

Their chief Hiccup Horrendous The Third was more than happy to lead the village now. The elders looked on him for advice, mostly on the matters of dragons and the young generation looked towards him as an inspiration. Hiccup, now much older and wiser, juggled between his duties as a chief and as a single father to his only daughter.

Facom Astrid Haddock, the 8 year old was the daughter of chief Hiccup. She had mostly got her physical features from her father. Short, scrawny and messy auburn hair, she was almost a resemblance of her father save for some of the features of her mother which was her eyes which was hazel coloured. But her love for dragons was immense which made the talk of the village as she was always curious about them and was always loitering around the stables. This was, however not an issue that troubled the people but the reason was completely logical and an obvious one.

As one would have thought, Hiccup taught Facom dragon riding at the age of six. Facom, as a result, got a passion for dragon riding and would always tried to find some reason or the other to escape the clutches of the ground and fly into the blissful abyss of the skies. Hiccup had put much methods and rules to limit her flying only near the island and always made someone in charge to keep a watch over her but many a times she was able to escape without being noticed by anyone else.

Hiccup at first made his most trusted friend and his precious dragon Toothless to keep an eye on her. A few days later at the time of lunch, when Hiccup came back home, he found both his dragon and daughter to be missing from the house. He mentally face palmed himself and ordered the villagers to find her and bring her to him. Toothless, though came back with his precious daughter after an hour or so, riding her on his back. Before Hiccup can give her an earful, Facom beat her to his dad apologising to him and smiling innocently. Hiccup was never able to resist her sweet and charming smile and instead hugged her and made her promise him not to commit such an act ever again without his knowledge. The only thing that changed that day was toothless was never given the responsibility of looking after Facom.

After many failed attempts, Hiccup was able to come up with a solution that astonished and amused him equally. Because the only person Facom listened to and who was able to convince her and who can come up with some ridiculous idea to amuse her was no other than Snotlout Jogerson. Even after his teenage years, his soft spot for women was something he was not able to overpower. This made him Facom's favourite uncle who had an affinity to make her laugh on almost most of the occasions and who always spoiled her with gifts and presents. Hiccup was mostly assured about Facom with Snotlout as their relationship reminded him of his relationship with Gobber, The Belch.

So, when she was not under the watchful eyes of her father, she was to stay with her uncle Snotlout and aunt Ruffnut. And she was not the one to complain as it meant that she got more time to play with her friends Wiggins Jogerson and Arya Ingerman, daughter of her uncle Fishlegs and aunt Heather. So most of Facom's problems were sorted out and life was going good for the chief.

Then came a time a week before Facom's 9 ninth birthday which nobody knew was going to send the Haddock family frenzy.

Hiccup and most of the original riders i.e. Snotlout, Ruffnut, Heather and Fishlegs were one day sitting in the great hall just discussing trifling matters of the village and mostly trying to come up with something for Facom's birthday."You know, I was thinking to allow her a to keep a dragon as she looks capable enough to look herself now.", Snotlout stated drinking his ale and leaning on his chair lazily. His bulky body had somewhat lessened in these years and came to more on a leaner side. His jet black hair got a lot big and they now reach the base his shoulders.

"And I guess she was the one to persuade you to talk into me for such a demand", Hiccup retorted sharply. Then exhaling some air, he again calmly replied," She is just going to be nine years old. How can you trust her with such a task. She can barely look after herself let alone looking after a dragon."

"I completely agree with Hiccup on this matter. She cannot be entrusted with a dragon of hers at such a young age", Heather replied. Hiccup looked towards her with an air of appreciation. Finally someone with some sense got talking. Fishlegs was immersed in the book of dragons looking at the old and some new dragons they stumbled across. His wife looked at him and asked," When are Tuffnut and Eret are coming back from their expedition?"

"On the eve of Facom's birthday.", he replied without looking at her. Both of them had been sent to look out for some dragon problem regarding a rogue monstrous nightmare. Tuffnut had insisted on going alone but knowing his disastrous nature, Eret was sent along with him.

Ruffnut piped in," Maybe we should organise something related to head-butting and bashing things up." She looked rather hopeful of this suggestion. "NO way we'll be doing any rash things like that. My still hurts from the night you knocked your head with mine. And you know what guys…..it was freaking in the middle of the night. I felt as if a groncle had slapped me with it's tail."

"Hey I was dreaming of our glory, dragon finding days. I thought Tuff was sitting beside me on Barf's head." she retorted embarrassingly. She might be a saner person now but old habits still die hard for her in some aspects. Hiccup sighed again, looking at their bickering and smiling slightly to himself. "Ruff's is right on one thing though. Dragon finding days were surely our glory days. I still miss those days on the edge that we spent together." He said looking at the sky and indulging himself in the depths of the memories of his earlier days.

"Yeah what you said is true Hiccup. I still have an urge to go out and explore some or the other dragon species," Fishlegs replied without looking up from the book." Just the five of us again. No one else than you, me, Ruff-Tuff, Snotlout and Astrid. I wish we can all go to an adven….." he trailed off without completing the sentence and for the first time in their session looked away from his book. He hung his mouth open in an 'o' shape as he realised his big mistake. 'Ouch! mental note to self, never speak without thinking it's consequences, especially if a touchy topic is raised' he thought looking over the table to observe Hiccup and assess any damage he may have made. Other's however were gaping at as if he had suddenly grew another pair of head. Simultaneously, they looked towards the chief fearing his breakdown or to witness his somewhat depressed state.

Hiccup stood up from his place and stared at everyone before he fixed his gaze upon Fislegs. He spoke in a neutral tone filled with no emotion," Those days are long gone Fishlegs. They are not coming back again. Our days of adventure are gone." Then he turned away with a far away look in his eyes and set them at nothing specific, he further spoke but this time his tone was more softer and carried a load of guilt," As well as Astrid. She is gone too. And all because of my fault." The gang looked at vulnerable state of their chief and debated with themselves whether to argue with him in thinking otherwise or to remain silent. After twenty seconds of complete silence, Heather broke the tension in the room. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulders squeezing gently and spoke softly," It was not your entire fault Hiccup. We are to be blamed equally in this matter as well."

"No it is not. It is because of my doings she has suffered. It is because my decisions she has gone." He said harshly waving her hands away. "I was a fool not to look through the wicked game that was played against us. And IT WAS I who banished her from the village." At that point he broke down and sat on his knees unable to control his tears. Heather too not knowing anything better to comfort him, too sat down with him and hugged him, in hope to ease his pain. She had somewhat gotten close to Hiccup and they were almost like siblings now. He had become a big brother of hers which she was never able to relish despite having an elder brother.

Ruffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout were also disheartened too see the plight state of their chief. A few tense moments later, Hiccup gained enough strength to stand up and freed himself from Heather's grasp. Glancing at everyone one more time, he turned around and without one word walked down the steps, leaving the hall. They heard his steps getting faded and were again consumed in complete silence.

Snotlout finally found his voice again, turning towards Fishlegs spoke angrily," You really can't keep your f***ing mouth shut, can you Fishy boy." Fishlegs kept his mouth shut already regretting the words that escaped his mouth. They all kept silent for the greater part of that night together and finally decided to retire for the night. Going back towards their houses Ruffnut looked up towards them and as if remembering something exclaimed," Hey everyone, we were never able to come something for Facom's birthday." Fishlegs and Heather literally face palmed themselves and Snotlout's face looked murderous enough to silent her for the rest of the night.

 **ELSEWHERE**

Meanwhile in some other island barren of any human population, a small hut was seen to be present near the beach. Inside the hut, nothing much was present other than the basic necessities like a basic bed for one person, a small slightly worn out chair and a table. The only exceptional items present was a double edged axe of pure metal hanging on the wall. It's metal was shining brightly under the light of the candle and illuminating on the other side of the wall. Beside the hut was a shed where a single dragon was present. It's blue scales were also shining under the moonlight and the dragons mane was facing towards the outstretched ocean. She squinted her eyes to look at a lone figure sitting by the banks of water and looking up at the sky. She walked towards the figure, which was her own rider and sat down next to her.

"Stormfly? You should get some sleep girl" A womanly, concerned yet cold, voice rang out in the silence of the forest. The rider ran her hands on the dragon's body trying to calm both her anxious friend and herself. The woman's blonde hair was in a braid and the length of her hair ran down the length of her back and rested just below her hip. Her ocean blue eyes were fixed at nothing particular and she began to gaze at the water. She looked down at the meeting point of sea and sand, seeing the water sweeping the sand away with every wave that came gushing there. Finally feeling tired enough to retire to the bed, she coaxed her dragon to walk into her shed for further sleep and began walking towards her hut. As she crossed through the entrance, a single letter name could be seen at the entrance of the hut. It was scribbled on the wood of the hut by a knife and spelled only a single word, **Astrid**.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed fav, follow and review.**

 **~hellishway**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Snotlout please tell me what is it?"a girly voice whined loudly. Facom was having a hard time as any nine year old would have. Wiggins had caught his father with a large wrapped box when he came back home last evening and told her about it. As a result, Facom's curiosity had quadruple and she had used all powers invested in her as a child's innocence and puppy face to take out the information about her probable gift.

"Why don't you ask Hiccup as to what is he giving?"asked an amused Snotlout. They were currently at his house, with the said girl sitting on the couch, throwing tantrums. His son was sitting beside him on a chair, with all of them sitting around the fireplace. The snow was falling heavily and making clattering sounds on the roof of their house. Turning his head, Snotlout looked from his window outside. Snow had almost completely covered the whole Berk and there wasn't an inch of dirt or greenery visible. Overall, the scene was mesmerizing and soothing to eyes and many teenagers were playing in the snow among themselves and with their dragons but he knew better. Much of the crops would have been destroyed and food stock would have to be increased to balance the loss of them. It meant more hunting for the villagers before winter settled in. Snotlout sighed miserably.

"As if he would tell me. He can go on lengths about the surprise and the happiness of finding the surprise at the right time, but hey, it really annoys me when he extends with his lecture a bit too far."Facom groaned. Wiggins snickered silently seeing the distressed condition of her friend. "Well I completely agree with you on this issue. He really blabbers a lot" said Ruffnut joining over with them, rubbing her hands together for warmth. She sat beside her son who was still giggling silently. Facom smiled at her for the support she was provided with.

Ruffnut punched his son who had not stopped giggling for not so obvious reasons. Snotlout sighed for the second time as he saw his son's state. 'Genetics! Totally took after her mother now, doesn't he' thought Snotlout.

Facom looked over towards him before asking another question ,"Is mom coming?

Snotlout looked towards her, his eyes devoid of any emotion, before answering in a low grumbling voice ,"Maybe. We have sent a terrible terror." Facom knowing that tone understood his predicament and persued in no further questions. In fact the whole village talked about her in a disdained way and so she never asked anyone much about her.

A loud screech was heared amidst the thunder which was all too familiar. Moments later, Hiccup entered the house accompanied by his dragon. Toothless bounced over to Facom and nudged his head into her stomach. She too began to pet him rubbing her hands over his head and neck. "Time to go home dear. There's a real nasty snowstorm heading towards Berk and we should also prepare ourselves for a long nap.", laughed Hiccup. The snowstorm will bring problems but it would also ensure some long sleep which would not hurt him. Some days off the leader of the tribe really sounds like a break.

"You look a lot chirpier than usual. Care to share.", Ruffnut asked looking suspicious. Hiccup beamed more and looked at Facom" I'm glad you asked Ruff. Actually it's more good news for Facom. Shaliya is coming over to your birthday." He said and laughed looking at everyone.

Pin drop silence. Total silence was what he was greeted with. No one said a word, just stared at him. Snotlout's face was wide open and could have been literally fell on the floor. Ruffnut was looking ready to bang her head with him. It was Facom who broke the silence.

"Really! Is mom coming?"Facom practically jumped from her place kicking poor Toothless from her lap in the process. "Aye girl she is. Now jump on toothless and head home. I'll walk and come behind." The girl jumped on Toothless even before Hiccup completed his sentence and flew with her father's dear dragon pal.

"You too Wiggins, go to your room. It's bedtime now." Ruff shouted in a no nonsense way. Wiggins, sensing the seriousness in her mother's voice decided not to argue and complied silently.

The moment the children were gone, Hiccup's smile fell. Snotlout was the first to speak," What do you mean she is coming Hic? How do you even know? And why are you so happy on her arrival?" Hiccup silently put his hand inside his cloak in an inner pocket and took out a crumpled piece of parchment. And with the same grace passed it to him. Snotlout too wordlessly took it and unfolded it. Ruffnut came behind her husband and looked over his shoulder to read the content of the letter. With a final glance at Hiccup, he began to read it.

 _Hiccup, I've received your invitation on my own daughter's birthday. And I have to say I'm really disappointed. You should have at least let me told me beforehand so I could have made some arrangements. Anyway I'm writing this to tell you that I'll be coming over there for just one evening to spend time with YOUR daughter, as you so indelicately put it. But look to it that no one in the village would say something offensive to me. And also it will be the last time I'll step foot on Berk. I hope you'll send Facom over to Bog-Burglar on her next birthday._

 _Unfortunately your once wife_

 _Shaliya_

The effects of snowstorm were getting evident by now. The whole room was filled with the blare of wind clashing against the windows. The couple in the room were stunned. Hiccup sat down on the chair with a loud thud. Holding out his hand, he snatched the letter from Snotlout's hand, and with a flick of his fingers, threw it in the fireplace. He saw the page turning into black mass as fire penetrated through it. Then he began massaging his forehead with his fingers.

"But…. Why now?", Ruffnut exclaimed. "She was never bothered about her in the first place. She had missed her birthday for past five years, and now this!"

"She's right Hiccup. She never cared about her, about Berk, about you" Snotlout added the last phrase silently hoping he would miss it. However, fury got better of him as he continued "Send another terror Hiccup. Make a lame excuse of cancelling it. Or you can say that you are going on another island for chiefly business. Or maybe you can not abide by the condition placed by her and make her believe that there is a lot of resentment going on over here receiving the news of her arrival."

Ruffnut listened to the rambling of her husband and looked over Hiccup. He was apparently looking distressed. She went in the kitchen and came back with a glass. Hiccup looked up when he saw an extended hand, with a glass, in front of him. He looked up at her questioningly and got one word answer "Ale". He took it mutely and chucked it down in a single swig. He stood up again, feeling a little confident and said in a not so usual loud voice

"She will be welcomed in the village. Facom will be finally be able to meet her mother and maybe getting some motherly love, albeit it has to be fully understood that there is some silent motive behind it. Shaliya is a manipulative person and there surely something fishy behind her response. She has never replied in the past five years and so we have to be careful. However we have to comply for Facom's sake. She just might get motherly love she was always deprived from."

Nobody in the room dared to speak against him or make any objections to it. Hiccup said in a completely authorative and chief like tone so as to make an impact of the seriousness of the issue on the couple. He further said

"Snotlout, tell the villagers about her arrival. She is to be our guest and hence has to be treated as one. No one should ill-speak to her or, if possible, try to avoid her as long as possible. I'll be personally with her all the time and see to it that she does little damage. Tell Fishlegs and Heather about our conversation so as to keep an eye on her. The priority however remains Facom's happiness. Am I clear?"Boomed the loud voice of the chief of Berk.

"Aye chief" wispered Ruffnut implying the word chief a bit longer. Hiccup looked at her weirdly before turning around and silently walking away. His footfall got diminished in wake of the thunder the moment he stepped outside. Hiccup pulled his cloak closer to his body before continuing forward to his house. No doubt, it was going to be a long night for him.

The tension in the room lifted a little with his departure. Snotlout looked over to his wife and exclaimed "Tell me again, what is with him turning around and leaving without saying anything? And why the hell did he even married that bitch? She's done nothing more than make his already miserable life a hell more miserable." Ruffnut too bought her hands, applying pressure through her fingers on his head in order to calm his nerves.

"You won't understand Snot. And maybe I too will not." Ruffnt said in a soft voice. "But I can say one thing. He had bore a lot in his life. He had failed as a lover and as a husband. And he certainly doesn't want to fail as a father." Snotlout looked above in bewildered way but let her continue anyway.

"And you asked why did he married her? You know the answer yourself. There was no choice. He did it for the political benefit of the village."

"He was never attracted to her which pushed her away. And this is the dilemma he is suffering with. His wife left him away, which he is holding himself responsible, and suffering alone and he himself drove away the girl he loved, which again he has to suffer…. Alone."

* * *

 **Read and Review**

 **~hellishway**


	3. Chapter 3

**A short chapter but it was a necessary one. Also I noticed there were many grammatical errors in the last chapter so apologies everyone. Hope you like this one.**

* * *

 **The Evening**

Music. It was all little Facom was able to hear all around her. In the vicinity of her vision, all she could see was merry-making Vikings. The Hairy Hooligans were dancing, drinking their fills and enjoying themselves. There was a large gathering at the village centre, near the foot of the great statue of her great and late grandfather. Whoever looked towards her made sure to wish her and compliment her. Needless to say, Facom was very pleased and excited. And why should she not? She was the centre of attraction for the village this evening and was given extra care and preference. However, there was another reason for her excitement also.

Facom was trying her best not to jump around the moment she got the news of her mother's homecoming. Shaliya was due to arrive any moment now and she was glimpsing at the sky every now and then. She looked at the people and smiled at them before looking at the sky again. Her neck cramped due to its oscillation between the people and the sky but tried to ignore it. When she finally wore thin of her patience, she decided to look for her father instead.

Hiccup was sitting at the head of the celebration looking at the proceeding of the gala evening. He was looking more happy and proud, probably due to the fact that her daughter had grown a little older today. He looked around and saw the villagers giving well-wishes to the girl. He was even able to see that she was trying hard to get free from their grasp by hurriedly replying to all of them. Hiccup smiled to himself seeing her plight. Facom too turned around, and smiling at everyone for the last time, ran to her father who smilingly welcomed her.

"So, how does it feel to be the centre of attraction? Must be great to be the most sought after person today, Facom"

"Oh ha ha dad, it is totally my day when a dozen oversized, hairy and partly strangers come to wish me, half smiling, half drunk. I'm basking in their special treatment."

Hiccup smiled to himself. Sarcasm was a thing inherited by her daughter.

"But other than that it's fine. People really are paying a lot of attention to me." Facom replied smiling which was genuine enough.

"It's not that bad. You should have seen mine. I was always almost half-crushed by the people's hugging who come to wish me, in their excitement. And believe me, I was like a needle in a room full of swords."

Facom smiled to herself, imagining his condition in her mind. Glancing at the sky once again, she mumbled," Why's she taking so long?"

"What's taking what so long?" Hiccup too looked up at sky as he was unable to hear her speaking under her breath. But judging by her expression and the current situation, he already knew the answer.

"Mom", Facom cried out. The little girl was obviously impatient and frustrated. She began to run her hand through her hair and as a result, ended tangling her hands in a mass of black tuft.

Hiccup ignored her daughter's current predicament and instead looked in his own one. Shaliya was late, and it was not a surprise, considering she was even concerned to meet her daughter.

"Can you promise me one thing, dear. Don't wander off with your mother alone." Hiccup said scratching his chin. Deep furrows were starting to form on his forehead.

"Why?" Facom questioned again, still struggling with her hair. She obviously couldn't understand the gravity of the situation. And she didn't look above to see the serious expression of her father otherwise she would not have questioned him.

Little signs of agitations was now perceptible on Hiccup. The little girl was a probing one and stubborn. Now he understood his father's grim look he used to wear whenever he asked questions. He too was once like Facom, plus more troublesome.

"Because I asked you to. Can you please not ask another 'why'?" Hiccup asked making his voice sound stern but not enough to upset her. It was her birthday after all. Can't afford to become the bad parent when the mother is already fulfilling that role.

Facom wore a look of surprise at her father's changed demeanour but decided not to point that also. Finally freeing her hand, she turned around to look for her friends and saw Arya with Wiggins and thought better to create mischief with them. Bowing at her father and conveying her sarcasm through her actions, she bounced off away.

Hiccup seeing her off, looked out for his own friends. But he regretted the decision the moment he looked towards a specific ale barrel. Cause there were the Jogersons, sucking each other's mouth with full force and passion. Ruffnut was lying on her back on the top of the barrel with Snotlout hovering over her, his hands roaming all over her body, sometimes in certain questionable positions. Ruffnut too was engrossed in her make out session, oblivious of her surroundings. It was evident that they were drunk too much and either they had to take it to their room or were to be separated. Cause if it continued a bit longer, adults would have to enlighten their children as to why people wrestle about without their clothes, that too making moaning noises.

Hiccup called out for Heather hoping she was around. Sure enough, she emerged out from the crowd quickly hearing his voice. She looked at him questioningly and Hiccup too, wordlessly motioned her towards the waywardness the couple were creating. Heather saw them and went out to find her husband as the work was too tough to handle by a single person.

Together, Fishlegs and Heather were able to separate the excited couple and went off to drop them at their home so as to continue their, ahem, quest. Wiggins looked disgusted enough to puke seeing his parents conduct. The Ingermans returned after some time and went straight to Hiccup. Fishlegs however stopped short abruptly.

"What's the matter Legs?" Heather questioned looking back at him.

"Nothing my dear, you continue along. I forgot something back there. I'll be back with you in a moment." Fishlegs replied a little too quickly and nonchantly.

And all of sudden turning around, he retraced his steps. Heather though a little suspicious, shrugged it off and went on her way.

Unknown to her, Fishlegs, turned in the direction of the port and hurried towards the harbour. He was certain that he saw a ship anchoring at Berk. And even a child would be smart enough to know that it was out of the blue that a ship would stop by during night, unless there was a crisis or an enemy ship. He hurried towards the anchoring ship and hid behind the bushes to observe didn't knew about the newcomers so it was better to review the situation before taking any hasty decisions. He squinted his eyes so as to look a bit clearly in the dark. There was no sigil on the mast of the ship so there was no chance to recognise the owner of the ship or the place from where the people inside were.

However he never anticipated the person that walked out from the ship. For the person that walked down the ramp, wearing a red gown, looking obnoxious and arrogant and with an air of superiority was no other than Shaliya, ex-wife of Hiccup. And she was not alone. Accompaning her was no other than Dagur, Fishlegs official brother-in-law!

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Astrid's story will continue soon (maybe 2 chapters more) so please wait and enjoy for now. Please don't forget to leave some reviews. Fav and follow.**

 **~hellishway**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally the story is coming to a shape and I hope you would like it. Review on any thoughts that you like to share on this story. Enjoy:  
**

* * *

"Where's the girl of the hour?" Dagur shouted, wearing a maniac glee, towards the crowd that was surrounding him. Shaliya was on his heels, a fanatic smile plastered on her face. She looked at everyone with an air of authority, her strides long and her spine high. Dagur who was, frankly speaking, staggered to an onlooker and taking a fistful of his hair, pulled him towards himself.

"Have you seen her! I need to wish her."

The man in turn cowered under this mad-man and his smirk, wide eyes asking for liberation.

"Have you!"Pushing him towards the crowd, he moved forward slightly and grabbed another unfortunate person. "I just have to talk with her for a little." Dagur whispered to him in his ear and cackled. Shaliya moved forward to save the situation before it worsened. Grabbing his arm, she brought her face close to his and whispered something softly. The reaction was immediate as he released the poor guy and instead snaked his arms around her waist, kissing her hungrily. Shaliya returned the kiss but broke it abruptly short for his liking. Turning around, she finally scanned the whole sea of people surrounding the pair.

Villagers had gathered around, mostly having an ugly scowl on their face. Many were throwing murderous glance towards Dagur. Many dragons too were standing behind the people curiously looking as to why the rejoicing had stopped. Some dragons were flying overhead and small dragons were running around the fire. In short, a chaos was in the chest of every living person concealed by a peaceful atmosphere maintained by the dragons.

A dead volcano is most dangerous, Shaliya mused to herself. She rather hoped to get some reaction from them than to remain silent. There were clear signs of a mutual understanding between the either party i.e. hatred concerning their guests. However she was relieved from this with the arrival of certain person.

"How dare you come to my island?" Hiccup boomed, and walking past her, he caught Dagur by the collar and shook him. "You are not welcome here Dagur, if it was not clear the last time we met. I can throw you into the cells if I want" Hiccup looked briefly towards his ex-wife and then hollered again" Or maybe I should." Hiccup called out aloud" Throw this sorry piece of ass in the deepest cell…"

Shaliya however cut him short" You will do no such thing to him."

"And why shouldn't I" Hiccup replied hotly.

"Because you invited me and he's with me. That's why" Shaliya replied nonchantly, extending her 'and' a bit long.

"Yeah listen to the lady…."

BAM! Dagur felt a stinging pain at the side of his nose. Before he could register, Hiccup had punched him cutting off his speech and nose bone effectively.

"Shut the fuck up! You will remain silent or there are more to come and I swear, there will be more severe." Hiccup had no totally lost himself by then and his hands were practically shaking with anger by then.

"Brother, still feisty now aren't you?" Dagur remain unfazed by the blow, however his sinister smile replaced by a somewhat small scowl.

"Please be silent Dagur." Shaliya who was till now observing the villagers unexpectedly hushed him and looked straight at Hiccup.

"I'm sorry Hiccup but I think I came for a specific reason. Now where's my lovely daughter. If you have had your fun, I'd like to see her now."

"I won't let you near her with that maniac."

"Then he won't come. Tell me now, where is she." Shaliya cut him off once again surprising everyone near her listening range. Hiccup looked forth between the pair, a huge frown on his face. Letting a huge sigh, he turned to Fishlegs and whispered to him," Keep an eye on Dagur. He must be planning some mischief. Don't let him get out of your sight at any cost."

Fishlegs nodded and caught hold of the affirmed person. Heather came around to help him and held him by his hand from the other side. Dagur on seeing her feigned surprise and exclaimed" Lovely sis! Long time no see. How have you been? You should have at least written me some time." Ignoring his comments, Heather just looked crossly at him taking him away from the commotion place, with Dagur ranting all the way out.

The moment they were gone, Hiccup looked at Shaliya at nodded at her to follow. Without any word, they were gone and the crowd too, slowly dispersed.

* * *

"Maybe we should drop a crab in Tuffnut's pants. I bet he'll get more crazy than usual." Arya chirped. Currently sitting in a circle, the mischief troupe were discussing on something creative to do. As in this case, as creative as three underage kids can think.

"Nah it'll do no such good. A handful though sounds like an idea." Wiggins was more enthusiastic and confident. A good mixture of his parents. Arya on the other hand was more inclined towards her mother. She had her abilities of hiding and knowing the perks of listening. Maybe a spy in making was all could be said about her.

Facom was silently listening the whole time and thinking on a more improvised version. Hands on her chin, she had a thoughtful expression on her face, making creases on her forehead. But before she could had an eureka moment, her father derailed her train of thoughts.

"There you are precious. Look who's here" His voice ran out.

Facom turned her head in his direction. There she saw her. A slender and somewhat tall, feminine figure, walking behind him. She recognised her from his father's drawings. Even though a little changed but there was no betting against that she was the same person. Facom had a few lines rehearsed in her mind on what to say when she would arrive but none came to her mouth. Her mind had gone blank on what to say. Acting on impulse, she rocketed forward on before long, she was in the embrace of her mother, her clothes fabric tickling her cheeks. She didn't even realize but her face was dampened, due to the tears of her happiness.

"Where had you been all these years? I don't even remember you from the last time." She croaked out, smiling brightly and eyes glistening brightly.

Hiccup though hated this woman, was smiling the first time since her arrival. He was beaming due to her happiness of her daughter. He looked on the proceedings with interest.

"Tell me where were you Mom?" The word 'Mom' even sounded foreign on her tongue. She had seldom used these words and the times that came out of her mouth, she would have been referring to some other women.

Shaliya on the other hand, had an unreadable expression on her face. Instead of answering her question, she turned to Hiccup and said," We should have some privacy dear. A good daughter-mother bonding would be nice. Wait for us at the feast and we'll join soon enough."

Hiccup scowled at the idea but he knew Facom would agree with her mom. So having no choice, he said" All right, I'll leave with the kids but Toothless will stay with you all the time." Before anyone can object, he whistled for his dragon and the black beast came bouncing off a few moments later. Hiccup too gathered Arya and Wiggins and gave a hard look towards Shaliya. Ruffling his daughter's hair he went away, grudging silently and the kids giving curious look to the woman.

Toothless silently sat down at a distance from the pair looking at them questioningly. First he saw a happy Facom and a silent unsmiling woman. He saw the woman speaking something to her which had swiped away the happiness of the little girl. Moments later, he saw a person walking towards them and recognised him as Dagur. He had remembered him from previous fights with Hiccup in his teenage years. Although he was not looking at Facom, he was mumbling something all along. Facom was getting distressed with each passing word they said and finally he saw her on the verge of tears. All of a sudden, she broke into a run and came to him. Toothless cooed in an attempt to calm her but to no avail. Facom without any warning climbed on him and working her ways with levers, soon enough made him take off the ground into the sky.

* * *

Facom was silent the whole flight. Toothless grunted a few times to get an answer but to no avail. He was angry at Dagur and that woman who he recognised her to as Shaliya, Hiccups former mate. He was thinking of various ways of blasting them off but he knew that the little girl needed him more. Facom was still sobbing a little, and her tears were flying away in the air making them look like little crystals, shining under the moonlight. Facom was unaware of an impending danger coming towards them. Toothless however had picked up a scent of a storm brewing. He tried to communicate his fears but to no avail.

By the time Facom registered the strong winds, the storm had already reached them. She guided Toothless out from the range but due to the strong currents, she was unable to do so and instead got caught up right in its eye. Toothless tried his best to maneuver them out of the situation but without a good rider, it was extremely impossible to do so. He felt light-weighted in the hurricane and before he knew it, Facom was not present at his back. Horrified, he tried looked around for any clue but hardly anything was visible in the strong winds. Before he lost consciousness, he heard a very familiar squawk of a dragon and a screech of a girl. Then everything became black.

Facom too felt the weight of the situation when she was knocked out of Toothless' back. She was falling down rapidly and fears of dying surfaced in her mind. She was not able to look at anything except grey sky and dense winds which were quite looking like clouds now. She embraced for the impact she was due any second now but unexpected happened at the very second. A pair of arms found her caught her between her legs and neck. She mustered enough energy to open her eyes.

She saw herself in arms of a strange blonde woman. Her deep blue eyes were filled with concern and she faintly heard a wailing, asking her, is she all right? Facom was able to understand that she was on a dragon, considering their altitude and also blue furs she saw where the woman was sitting. Her last thoughts were that she was saved before losing consciousness. The best gift she got today was given by the Gods. Her life back and not death.

* * *

 **I hope most of you would have recognized the 'mysterious' savior of little Facom. Hope you like it. Reviews will be really appreciated. So please review.**

 **~hellishway**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Sorry for the delay.I got stuck in the exams and studies and so writing had to be stalled for a while. Anyway here's a new chapter. Hope you like it. Please review if you have any comments regarding the story formation and growth. And thank you for the wonderful reviewers out there supporting me through the story.  
**

* * *

Facom's head was throbbing hard. Her vision was blurry and fuzzy. She struggled to get up from her lying position. After a few agonizing seconds, she adjusted to the surroundings and realized something was wrong there.

For she was not in her room anymore. Facom looked around her new surrounding and absorbed the strange place staring right at her. She looked at the thatched roof of a small hut. She became conscious of a small uncomfortable bed she was currently occupying. The bed was lined against one side of the wooden wall of the hut. Looking on the opposite side, she saw just a few items, a chair and table, few books scattered on the floor and few on the shelf overhead. A few utensils were present too on what looked like a small makeshift sink. Other than that, the whole room was barren and empty.

Facom tried to recall how she landed there when she remembered her conversation with her mother and Dagur. She remembered her fleeing with Toothless and having a confrontation with the storm. And most importantly, she remembered a woman rescuing her before she lost conscious.

"So this might be that woman's house" Facom thought. She mustered enough energy to stand up from the bed. Her legs felt weak and wobbly but she ignored it. Taking the support of the wall, she slowly walked across the room and finally out of the house.

However, Facom was not prepared for the enthralling sight before her. The glistering water crashing against the golden sands, sun halfway mark above the sky and a dragon flying above. Wait what? A dragon!

Facom squinted her eyes to penetrate her vision against the direct rays of the sun. As far as her blurred vision could take it, she was able to make out a silhouette of a flying dragon overhead. She was faintly aware of light sky colour of the creature. The dragon was going around in circles doing somersaults and a few more tricks which were relatively more dangerous. But to her amazement, as the dragon turned upside down, she saw a human figure standing atop it. Well, more of upside down. The rider must have seen her standing down because soon enough, they landed beside her.

The majestic mane of the dragon became more visible as Facom identified it as a Deadly Nadder. It's rider was a female as long blonde locks became more visible and she was able to make the feminine structure of the human. As she approached closer, Facom was further able to distinguish her facial features. She had crystal clear blue eyes and very fair skin with a little reddish cheeks. Although her demeanour was graceful, there was a certain pompous attitude to her. But above all that, Facom was only grateful of a warm smile adorning her beautiful face.

Astrid, on the other hand, was walking quickly towards her. Last night had been quite uneventful for her. She had been away to the nearest port i.e. the bog burglars for a supply of her monthly basic needs. Trader Johann usually was her regular storekeeper. But he was not present yesterday and after waiting for him till evening, she decided to fly back to her home, but not before fouling her mouth full of cuss words dedicated only to him. She knew he might have run into some sort of trouble but she was always the bashing kind of girl. Actions first consequences later.

Had the day ended then and there itself, she would not have minded much but even the rain Gods were not merciful to her. A big storm had awaited her on the way back and lo and behold, she found herself right in the middle of it. It's not that she was not accustomed to such situations, it was just that she was not expecting a falling child right in the middle of the storm. One can imagine water and leaves falling from the sky but it's not everyday a fragile unconscious girl jumps right through the sky.

Astrid was unable to contain a scream when she saw her and pushed Stormfly beyond her speed limits to catch her. Halfway down her fall, Astrid was able to come beneath her and break her fall. Holding her closely within her bosom in an attempt to keep her warm, she guided Stormfly out of the storm and brought her to her home. The kid was a little cold and was shivering but other than that. She was fine. No scratches, cuts or bruises were visible and so satisfied with herself, she glanced at the girl and decided to call it a night. Even though she tried her best to sleep, her mind was flooded with various questions. As of first, where exactly did she fall from? Who is she and where is she from? And so on. Couple of hours into her pseudo sleep, she got out of her house to clear her head. And to her luck, even Stormfly was awake. Without wasting any time, she hopped on her and both of them went on a lazy flight enjoying the silence of the nature and the first rays of the sun. It was not until midday that she returned and found the little girl conscious and standing right outside the hut. Finally, she was going to get some answers and get rid of her curiosity. However she knew that this child could be afraid so she calmly composed herself and smiled gently before approaching her.

Facom saw when the blond lady reached her side, she knelt down so as to come at her height level. Facom could evidently see that despite the fact that she was pretty, she has rough bearings on the hands and the side of her face.

"How are you feeling now?" the unknown lady asked her in a smooth and gentle voice.

"I'm feeling fine. It's just that my legs are feeling weak." Facom croaked out in a feeble voice. She even had a little difficulty in speaking properly, probably due to exposed to rain for way too long.

"What's your name?" Reaching her hand out to caress her, Astrid further questioned. She felt her cold skin and realized she had to be tucked back in the bed if she were to get better soon.

"Facom" she whispered her throat too dry to speak out loud.

"Well Facom, I'm Astrid. Why don't we get inside and I'll fix you a soup if it's all right with you." Astrid asked her gently trying not to scare the already frightened child.

Facom turned around and started back towards the hut closely followed by Astrid. Astrid decided to remain quiet until she is well fed. She made some hot soup and brought back to Facom who was wrapped in a blanket, sitting cross-legged on the bed. Astrid passed her the bowl and settled next to her to finally talk to her. Facom who was completely famished, drank her bowl quickly and finished it in a couple of minutes. Sensing her hunger, Astrid gave her own share of soup to her too. Facom took it wordlessly and soon enough there were two empty bowls in front of her. Even the colour was coming back on her face.

Astrid smiled at such an endeavour and finally made her mind to ask some questions.

"So Facom, where are you from?" was her first general question.

"Oh from the island of Berk" Facom spoke proudly, puffing up her chest.

Astrid suddenly felt out of breath. She never anticipated such an answer and it made her look like a fish gasping for breath when out of the water. Out of all places in the archipelago, she happened to be from Berk. A place which she has left far away in her past and tried to forget it as hard as possible.

"Are you all right? You kinda zoned out there." Facom poked her, bringing her back to the reality.

Astrid steadied herself, or at least tried to before replying "Yeah I'm great. It's just that…Berk is very far from here. How come you came away such far that too alone?"

"Oh I'm not alone. I have toothl…." Facom said and gasped loudly "My dragon! Where is he? Do you have him with yourself? " She was practically wailing now.

Astrid jumped on her foot "No, there was no dragon with you. I found you falling downwards to the ground and arrived just in the nick of the time."

She further continued "Don't worry. I'll find him. What species is it? If there is any certain mark on him, just tell me. I'll try to find him as soon as possible."

Astrid got to the door when Facom replied "His name is Toothless and he is a Night Fury. One of his tail fin is artificial and is red in colour. You can notice it even from far away."

This little piece of information was enough to stop Astrid dead in her tracks. Slowly, she turned around and looked deeply at Facom.

"A Night Fury is your dragon?" She spoke each syllable very slowly.

"No, it's my father's. Toothless is my father's dragon."

A million thoughts were racing through Astrid's mind. This news was a lot to swallow in a go. And even after all that, she was just able to manage one question.

"What is your full name?"

"Facom Astrid Haddock. And yes, I noticed we share one name. But can we please move on to find my dragon. Or my father will be very angry."

Astrid paid no attention to her extended ramblings. One though was persistent in her mind. Hiccup named her daughter after me. She felt dizzy and bought one of her to rub her temple. The other hand was holding the side of the door, which balanced her to stand.

"Are you all right Astrid? You are not looking well. Can I bring you some water?" Facom asked her concernedly. She was able to notice that the older lady was clearly in some discomfort.

Astrid looked down at Facom once again but this time, she felt as if she was looking at a miniature Hiccup. And it bought back all the memories of them together. A daughter was always Hiccup had wanted but never had she imagined that it will not be her daughter. A child of Hiccup, she thought, would she bear but here was a proof of Hiccup's own blood and flesh but from another woman.

Astrid was unable to contain anymore and finally succumbed to her dizziness, crashing on the floor, head first.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please follow and review.**

~ **hellishway**


End file.
